Masami's Light
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: Summary is inside as it is a bit too long for this section. Rated M for future themes and language. Pairings may change over time. Opinions and comment always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **To many, she was a beacon of light in a rapidly darkening world, her heart pure and her eyes clear to see the truth that lay before her. To others, she was weak, they couldn't understand the idea behind her power or how it could ever be used to bring peace.**

 **Masami Hoshigumo was just a normal woman, her tragic death in the world of the living leading to a fateful encounter with an orange haired child would later change everything she had come to know. But as all that she loves comes under threat, what can she really do to help those that gave her once lonely existence meaning, can she escape the clutches of the man who wishes to use the power of her light for evil? Could she figure out her feelings for the two men who have plagued her heart before it was all too late?**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Her soul felt heavy as she wondered the streets of karakura town. How long had she drifted alone like this? How long had the chain upon her chest felt like it was consuming her very being? How long had she been dead?_

 _She felt the wind pass through her ivory hair, her pale blue eyes shutting to the world as the breeze caressed her spirit. It was all that could touch her now, the only thing that could soften the loneliness within her still heart. If she could cry, she would have, if anyone could have heard her, she would have begged for help._

 _Was this all that death could be in the end? Endless loneliness and wishing for oblivion as the living passed by without ever seeing your pain?_

" _Are you ok lady? You look lost"_

 _Her eyes snapped open in surprise, the strangest sensation of her dead heart jumping in shock at the sound of the young voice, turning her face slightly to the sight of unruly orange hair and innocent brown eyes._

" _You can see me?"_

 _His face scrunched up in confusion as he continued to look at her, eyes never moving until she turned to face him fully and he saw the chain upon her chest, understanding coming to his young face._

" _Yeah, I see you… How long have you been here?"_

" _I don't know, time lost any meaning after the first three years… I died in 1978"_

 _His young eyes widened in shock as he looked at her._

" _You've been here for nearly twenty years?"_

 _Her smile was slow as she hung her head in thought. So that was how long she had wondered for, it was nice to have some small sense of clarity at last. Looking back towards the child, she crouched to his level and met his eye with her own._

" _Thank you for seeing me… My name was Masami Hoshigumo, what is yours?"_

" _Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

" _Hey, Masami?"_

" _What is it Ichigo?"_

 _It had been a year since Ichigo had found Masami wondering alone, since he'd started to speak with the spirit. Masami doubted he would ever realise it, but he had saved her from loneliness, the little boy who would sit with her each afternoon on his way home from the park, the little boy whose eyes lit up with love when he spoke of his mother and his sisters. Masami had even seen his mother once or twice when she came to pick him up from their meeting point when they had lost track of time._

 _She couldn't see Masami, but it didn't matter, Masami had Ichigo to keep her company now._

" _How did you die?"_

 _She frowned slightly. Hers wasn't a tale for children's ears. Ichigo hated to see a frown upon her face, Masami was beautiful in his eyes, with her hair of perfect white and eyes of pale blue, he thought she looked just like an angel. Not that he was about to tell her that._

" _Maybe when you're older, then I will tell you what happened to me"_

 _She could see that he didn't like the answer she gave; he was certainly stubborn for a six-year-old. He reminded her of her own little brother when she had been alive. But her answer would be good enough for now it seemed as they turned to the footsteps that grew closer, both smiling in separate forms of fondness at the woman who came for Ichigo. Masami hoped that Ichigo would always wear that smile for his mother._

* * *

 _Where was she? Masami had never missed a meeting in the three years he'd known her. He could still feel her presence in the area but why wasn't she showing her face? She knew he hated playing hide and seek. She promised that she'd be here to wish him happy birthday._

" _Are you looking for the woman with white hair?"_

 _Ichigo turned, startled by the man who perched on the park railings. He was dressed in a black uniform looking outfit with white trimming, a sword hanging by his side as he looked down at the child._

" _Don't worry kid, she's safe… She's passed on at long last"_

" _Passed on… She's gone?"_

 _The man smiled softly as tears filled Ichigo's eyes, coming down from his perch and placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder._

" _She wanted me to tell you something… 'Happy birthday and thank you for being you'. You really saved her bacon kid, she'd have been lost forever if she hadn't had you"_

"… _Masami"_

" _But I can't let you remember that you ever saw me. Don't worry, I'll let you remember Masami"_

 _The strange man pulled something from his pocket and that was all Ichigo saw before his consciousness faded, the stranger watching as he fell back into the grass before opening the doors to the soul society once more. He'd done his duty here, but he got the strangest feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he saw this boy, or the last time that Masami would see him either._

* * *

 _Masami smiled softly as the night air pushed against her back, a soft humming passing her lips as she made her way through the streets of district 64, the hem of her kimono brushing against her skin as the sound of childish sobbing caught her ears._

 _Turning down one of the little side streets, she felt her heart wrench at the sight before her. A child, clad in torn clothes with tears staining his cheeks. She hated the sight of children crying._

" _What's the matter little one?"_

 _He gave a startled scream as he cowered away from the woman before him, the moon at her back as it made her long hair shine like a halo, her eyes shadowed from his sight except for the kindness glistening within. Was she an angel come to take his just like her parents had been taken?_

" _Who are you? You come to kill me too?"_

 _Kneeling down, Masami couldn't help but notice how her heart clenched, he had eyes like Ichigo's. Such innocence. She smiled as she placed a gentle hand upon his head and spoke softly, soothing the young child._

" _No, I've not… If you are scared of the monsters, then let me stay and scare them away for you"_

 _Through the course of the night, she sat by the child's side in the filthy alley, humming a gentle song for him until he drifted into sleep, her voice still filling the night air as a gentle glow enveloped them both and kept the monster at bay._

" _You have remarkable control for one with such raw spirit pressure"_

 _She kept her shocked shout within her throat as she looked towards the voice, registering the uniform that he wore and the sword at his hip. As he took a step forward, she tightened her grip on the sleeping child, watching as he came to a stop and crouched down to their level._

" _I've never felt spirit pressure like this… It's like you're very being is bathed in moonlight"_

 _She frowned as she refused to take her eyes from him. What was he talking about? Didn't everyone in the soul society suffer from this strange pressure within their beings? Didn't everyone else hear a voice calling to them in their dreams?_

" _If you want to protect those you care about, like the children of the rukon district, then you need to learn to use your gift… and how to answer and speak the name of your zanpacto spirit"_

* * *

 _Masami never looked back from the day she chose to enter the soul academy, never once doubted her choice as she heard clearly the voice of her zanpac-to and held it within her hand for the first time, felt the comfort of Marisha-ten within her soul and knew that she was no longer alone._

" _Hey look, it's Masami Hoshigumo!"_

" _Oh wow, she really is as beautiful as they say"_

" _Yeah! The seniors weren't lying when they said she looked like an angel"_

 _Masami merely smiled softly at the first year student words, feigning ignorance as she continued towards the proving grounds for her final exam. Today she would leave the academy and rise to the ranks of soul reaper. She'd worked too hard for failure to be an option now._

" _Masami Hoshigumo. You stand before the head captain to prove your worthiness to join the ranks of the thirteen court guard squads. Your opponent shall be third year student Kaoru Tanaka, begin when you are both in your preferred battle stances"_

 _Masami's eyes locked onto the other student. He was in the class below hers and due to graduate soon also. It seemed they were both being judged in this moment, but she wouldn't let him take this from her._

 _She remained calm as she watched Kaoru lunge forward, could see the sheer look of determination within his eyes as he raised his zanpac-to to land a blow against her. Her eyes registered the enjoyment within his smile as she began to raise her hand and create the hand signs she needed._

" _Hadou number four: Byakurai"_

 _The bolt of lightning surged from her fingertip and hit square against her target shoulder, breaking his concentration and causing him to lose the momentum of his movements. He relied too heavily upon brute force, couldn't he see that it wasn't always the way?_

" _Hadou number one: Sho"_

 _Her next kido spell sent the boy flying back into the wall as she gave a sigh of exasperation and took a step forward, raising her zanpac-to in front of her._

" _You lack the ability to think beyond the physical. But we all have our weaknesses and it is those that we must fortify. Whilst your weakness prevents you being able to use Kido effectively, my own prevents me from ever cutting you"_

 _Kaoru pulled himself up, still clutching his zanpac-to as he clutched his busted shoulder with the other, Masami simply smiled and readied her own zanpac-to for battle._

" _My Zanpac-to is one of light, it senses all that is good or evil in this world and, for that fact, I cannot cut you. But it is still dangerous for you because, despite its nature, it can still pack a fair blow to you if it senses that it's wielder is in danger… Which it believes to be the case"_

 _Kaoru rushed her once more, not seeming to register anything that she had said, too caught in the bloodlust of his blade to realise that she was trying to guide him._

" _Light the way: Marisha-Ten!"_

 _The room was engulfed in a bright light as Kaoru covered his eyes to the rays, gasping as he moved the limb away and was met with the sight of a transformed Masami._

 _The room looked to be trapped within a perfect night sky, her hair that had once been held up now falling free in rivers of pure white down her back, the student uniform she had worn replaced with an equally as white kimono, a halo of stars shining above her head as she held her hand in a prayer motion before her. Where was her blade?_

" _You are wondering where Marisha-Ten has gone, no? She and I are one, this is our shikai form where she takes form within me and uses my body as her own… A human blade that your own blade cannot penetrate"_

 _Her movements were a blur as she rushed forward, slashing at Kaoru with her left arm, smiling as he tried to dodge behind her._

" _You cannot dodge a conscious blade"_

 _Her leg kicked upwards, startling the other student and slashing against his chest, the cloth of his uniform ripping and a smatter of blood hitting the floor._

" _That is enough!"_

 _Masami came to a halt, eyes looking down upon Kaoru as she extended a hand towards him in an offering of peace, smiling gently when he took it, the pair watching as Masami separated from her Zanpac-to and her Skikai was brought to an end. The head captain and the instructor were watching the pair._

 _It was clear who of the two was ready to graduate and who still needed further training. Kaoru had not stood a chance against Masami's technique or Shikai. The instructor turned to the head captain, bowing low in respect as both Masdami and Kaoru did the same, their heads hung low as the head captain began to speak._

" _Third year Masami Hoshigumo, it is clear that you are skilled in the art of both Kido and battle, that your sense of good and evil will stay your blade from ever attacking an innocent… You are ready, I believe, to join the ranks of the thirteen court guard squads. May your future be as bright as your blade"_

 _Masami felt the pride burst within her chest as she spoke the gratitude she felt inside, feeling guilt also as the head captain turned to Kaoru, his message not as pleasant._

" _Third year Kaoru Tanaka, your skills are still unrefined and you place too much dependence into sheer brute strength. A soul reaper must be able to think fast and have basic knowledge of all aspects of fighting. For this, I believe that you are not yet ready to graduate. Take a leaf from Hoshigumo's book and learn to use Kido to your advantage. You are both dismissed"_

 _Neither she or Kaoru uttered a word t each other as they left the proving grounds and began towards their separate dorms. Masami wanted to apologise for begin the one to pass, but couldn't, what was there really to apologise for anyway?_

" _You shouldn't feel bad Masami… You've worked hard to get where you are, you didn't goof around. I only really paid attention in combat class… Guess I should have worked harder. Good luck Masami, when I finally graduate, I'm gonna train harder and beat you next time. So you better be a captain because there's no fun in just wooping a minion!"_

 _Kaoru was gone before she could get a word in, leaving her to simply stare into the distance that he had disappeared towards._

" _It's a promise"_

 _*End flashback*_

* * *

Masami smiled as she looked up towards the sky. She'd come a long way since her time in the living world. She'd lost count of how many times others would comment on how quickly she'd taken the chance to become a soul reaper, brushed off the comment about her abilities.

Sitting upon the roof top of the squad six barracks, she wondered if her young friend would ever recognise her once more if they ever met again.

"I hope you are well, dear Ichigo"

"Hey, Masami! You gonna sit up there all day? Get your ass down here"

Her laughter rang out like a bell as she flash stepped down to stand beside her squad lieutenant, a friendly smile upon both their faces as she elbowed him playfully.

"Oh? But I've finished all of my work so what need do I have to come down? Not done your own paperwork again Renji?"

The red head scowled in mock annoyance at the white haired woman, her smile radiant as he made to elbow her back, watching as she dodged and stuck her tongue out at him. She was like a dazzling beam of light, and as much as Renji wished he could reprimand her, he found that he couldn't.

For the first time since her time in the living world with Ichigo, Masami felt at peace. She just hoped that she could one day prove to the boy that she could repay the kindness he had shown her all those years ago.

* * *

 **Ok guys, so this is the first time I've done a bleach fanfic so please be kind in your criticism. I absolutely love bleach and I've been wanting to do a story for a while so here is the first chapter, please let me know what you thought :)**

 **I'm planning on this being a pretty long story, covering from the beginning of the anime/manga where we saw Rukia being arrested to where the manga is up too currently with the Quincies and the thousand year war.**

 **Also, i'm undecided on who to pair Masami with in the long run, I'm torn between Byakuya or Ukitake? opinions would be lovely!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Crimsondagger**


	2. Chapter 2

"So…. Why are you loitering on the roof Masami, don't you have any paperwork to do?"

Masami shrugged, flash stepping back to her spot so that she could continue to soak up the morning sun. Not that it would make any difference, she'd always been pale and a tan always seemed impossible for her to achieve.

"Well, unlike you, I've finished all my paperwork and I've got no orders in from Captain Kuchiki. So I'm just enjoying my free time"

Renji felt his eye twitch at her playful smile. He'd met her a few times during her time in the academy, the Angel of district 64, she'd always seemed quiet and reserved, elegant and strangely sacred, untouchable even. It reminded him a little of their captain.

"Why you little, don't think I won't find a way to dump more paperwork on you!"

"I'd still finish all yours before the sun set. scratch that, before lunch ended and your monkey face was done stuffing itself"

But now, he could see that it was all a mirage. Whilst she still held the resemblance of elegance and grace, Renji knew better. She was a devil, filled with mischief and a smile filled with joy… A strange beacon of light that dazzled all who got to know her.

"Start running brat, you're gonna pay for that!"

Pearls of laughter rang out, Masami's hair flicking with her movement as she dodged each attempt he made to grab her. She'd forgotten what it was like to feel so free, what it felt like to enjoy the company and comfort of friends. She smiled, dropping her guard for a moment and screaming in indignation as she was caught by the scruff of her neck.

"Gotcha, Sami, now what work should I get you to do first? Maybe all the reports I have to file for the squad six missions, or even cleaning up my office after Rangiku used it for a drinking party… Hmmm, choices choices"

"Dammit Renji! I'm not doing your work for you, get your monkey mitts off me! And clean your own damned room!"

To the rest of the world, they looked like they were genuinely arguing, a subordinate giving cheek to her superior as he dangled her by the ankle from the top of the squad thirteen barracks. But the lights in their eyes told the truth, a jovial game between friends.

"Lieutenant Abarai. Is there a reason as to why you are dangling sixth seat Hoshigumo like a rag doll from the top of Captain Ukitake's office roof?"

The pair blinked, Renji looking down from the roof as Masami did her best to do the same from her upside down position, their captain meeting their gazes as the pair panicked at his sudden arrival. Renji would laugh about it later and Masami would probably attempt to elbow the tall red head for his actions, but the lieutenant lost his grip on the small woman's ankle, watching in horror as she fell to the ground below with a disgruntled shout, her hand shooting up to rub the sore point on her head as she straightened into a seated position.

"Apologies Captain, Hoshigumo was trying to skip out on work so I was chasing after her"

Masami's glare could have frozen hell as Renji sent a devious smirk her way, that monkey faced bastard! How dare he lie about something like that, she worked her butt off for the squad.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound right. From what I've heard of young Hoshigumo, she isn't the sort to skip out on work… Quite the opposite in fact"

Masami grinned for a moment, sticking her tongue out at Renji in defiance before realising that, though her defender had kindly come to her rescue, she had no idea who he actually was. She turned towards his kind voice, a look of wonder spreading across her face at the tall man who reached out his hand to help her up from the floor.

His hair was as white as her own, something she'd never seen in anyone other than herself and young captain Hitsugaya, deep brown eyes filled with kindness as she accepted the hand and was pulled to her feet, unable to look away. That was until she spotted the Captain haori he wore. Oh no, this really wasn't turning out to be a good day for her. Why had she needed to make a fool of herself not only in front of her own captain, but captain Ukitake as well.

"I'm so sorry captain, we didn't mean to cause you any trouble"

"Haha, you have caused me no trouble at all. It is a pleasure to meet you Masami"

Masami looked up for a moment from her apologetic bowing, surprise upon her face as she tried to figure out how he could have possibly known her name. Ukitake continued to smile at her as he spoke, Masami seeming to be the only one who could sense the annoyance beginning to radiate form her own captain. Her eyes could see clean through his stoic lie.

"You seem surprised my dear, it's only natural to know your name when you were the talk of the academy for the duration of your time there. I was quite saddened to hear of your decision to join the sixth decision, you would have been a wonderful addition to my own squad"

"That is only a half-truth on your part sir"

Ukitake felt shock as her eyes finally met his own square on, pale blue seeming to sink into the very depths of his soul, plucking out any lie he could utter to hide his true intentions as he attempted to look towards Byakuya for answers, the noble choosing to keep his gaze away from the sixth seat completely, before turning to Renji, who merely looked exasperated and shrugged, mouthing 'this is her thing' to him.

"Whilst it is true that you have heard my name for varying reasons through my time as a student, it is not for my abilities that you wished to have me join your squad… But rather that it is my hair colour"

Ukitake looked shocked. How on earth had she known his true intentions?

"My Zanpac-to, Marisha-Ten, and I are forever one sir… My eyes can see through any lie, just as her light can pierce through any darkness, we see this world in its rawest sense, good and evil, truth and lies… My eyes see them all and her blade judges accordingly"

For a moment, the squad thirteen captain was silent before breaking out into a nervous smile, noticing how Masami seemed to come back to her own senses, all feeling of seriousness leaving her as she stared at him curiously, watching as he moved to obtain something from his office.

"Then I suppose it would be pointless to say that I simply wished to share this candy? I will not lie that I have a fondness for those with hair like my own, it is rare to find another and you are only the second besides Captain Hitsugaya. Will you still accept my odd little gift?"

Her smile caught him off guard as she allowed him to pass her the candy, watching how a gleam of warmth came to her eyes.

"Thank you captain Ukitake…. But I cannot keep them for myself. Will you allow me to share them with the children of the Rukon districts? With your permission only sir"

He was amazed as he watched her for a moment. How could one be so kind? He couldn't even fathom a lie within her words as she waited anxiously for his reply, hoping that she hadn't offended him somehow.

"It would be my pleasure if you shared the confectionaries with the children, and give them my regards as well"

She bowed in thanks, listening as Renji made an excuse for them both to leave before flash stepping away to get ready for her trip back into the Rukongai, the captains both watching as the pair left, neither removing their either from the young woman.

"You are lucky, Captain Kuchiki… One so pure should be cherished, not trained to fight as a soul reaper"

"I am aware of her rarity, that she possesses something others could only wish for… But, you are mistaken if you believe that she cannot defend herself in battle... There is much you do not know or understand about Hoshigumo"

* * *

Renji watched as Masami made her way through the streets of the Rukon districts, her determination written across her face and evident in her footfall as she made her way to her destination.

He'd noticed that, since joining the squad, nearly all of her spare time would be spent in the Rukon district. She would say that it was simply because it had been her home for a while, but he knew that it was something more than that. She never returned to the same district, going around them randomly in pursuit of something that she would never tell him. Today, she had chosen to return to her own district once more.

"You didn't need to follow me, Lieutenant, I'm sure your work is far more important than making sure I don't get into trouble. I promise that I can take care of myself"

He simply chose to ignore her comment, it lacked its usual playful bite so there was no point playing along. She simply seemed in a world of her own at that moment, a fond smile coming to her lips as she turned a final corner and came to a halt in front of a group of kids.

"Hey look, it's Masami!"

"Oh Wow, she brought candy too!"

Her laughter caught Renji by surprise. He'd never seen this side of Masami before, from the elegant and untouchable beauty of her academy days to the playful devil that he had learned to handle in work. This was neither façade.

Her smile and the gleam in her eyes was one that only a mother or an older sister could hold as she was engulfed by the group of children and held each of them in greeting, listening as they all spoke of what they'd done since last seeing her, asking what it was like being a soul reaper and if she'd be able to come visit them again soon.

They all looked so happy as Masami moved to put some small distance between them all, helping to pass the candy out. Had she built her own little form of a family?

"You shouldn't look so surprised Renji… I've always had a soft spot for children. I offer them the guidance of a parental figure, someone to watch over them and chase away the monsters…In return, they bring peace to my own heart… It is enough until I am able to find my little brother, Hiroki"

Her brother? None of her files had made mention of blood relatives. Could that mean that it was a brother that had died with her in the living world, separated by their passing and now left searching for the other? Masami did not seem inclined to continue her explanation as she gave her full attention, once more, to the children. Renji chose that moment to leave, the sound of her voice singing a gentle lullaby filling his ears and bringing a strange comfort to his own heart. Such a strange woman.

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night,

My eyes are red from the tears I've shed,

Swollen as I cry.

Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who's gone afar,

He can't be found, though I search all day,

My sad dreams come once more"

* * *

The night was still as Byakuya finally placed his pen down upon the desk, a gentle sigh of exhaustion passing his lips as he moved to stand from his chair. It had been a long day and he would be sure to punish lieutenant Abarai for his lies earlier.

It appeared that, whilst the lieutenant had been adamant about the sixth seat lack of work ethic, all of Masami's paperwork had been completed and handed in on time, unlike a certain vice-captain. It had meant that the Kuchiki clan leader had been left to finish up the remaining work, pushing him well past midnight and ensuring that he would be sleeping in his captain's quarters rather than the comfort of his bed at the Kuchiki manor.

Passing by the window on his way to the adjoining bedroom, something faint caught his eye through the small office window as he moved to take a better look, his eyes softening for a moment at the sight before him.

Masami. Sat in her usual perch on the roof of the barrack dormitory, her face turned to the sky as she seemed to speak quietly to the stars and moon above, the captain having to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. So little was truly known of Masami Hoshigumo beyond that she was a prodigy that had passed on from the living world. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but not even her Zanpac-to seemed to give a clear picture of the woman who loved to sit in the moonlight.

"It's been so long, Hiroki… I hope you're well brother and I hope that you've found peace too"

Byakuya furrowed his brows. Her brother? Her file made no mention of a sibling. Straining her ears once more, he continued to listen to her one sided conversation.

"I'm doing well and I've managed to make friends since coming to the soul society… I'm happy now, but I promise that I'm still looking for you, so you'll know that what happened wasn't your fault or the end and that we can still be a family again… Just wait a little longer for me Hiroki"

Byakuya chose that moment to take his leave, closing the door to his bedroom behind him as a small amount of guilt began welling within his heart for listening in on something that seemed so personal. But he was curious, what had happened between herself and her brother? What would he believe had been his fault and why was it so important for her to find him once more?

What had happened to Masami before coming to the Soul Society?

* * *

 **Ok, so that was chapter two, really hope you liked it and that you'll tell me what you thought.**

 **Preview: DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNNNN**

 **"You shouldn't always trust the light, captain Kuchiki... For even on the brightest days, shadows still lurk in the background"**

 **A mission gone wrong forces Masami to reveal the secret form of her Zanpac-to's shikai, catching the attention of an unwanted admirer intent on using her gift to his own advantage. And what is this she's heard about a soul reaper being arrested in the world of the living for giving her powers to a human boy with bright orange hair?**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BALDY!"

"I SAID: YOU'RE A WEAK ASS LITTLE LIGHTBULB!"

Masami's eye twitched as she stared down at her captive, his bald head glistening in the afternoon sun as her stack of reports lay forgotten. He'd started it but she sure as hell was going to finish it.

"Hey, is that Masami Hoshigumo? Why's she got Ikkaku in a head lock?"

It was true, she had a member of squad eleven in a pretty sturdy head lock but, seriously, he'd started it. Ignoring the mutterings of the other squad members, she lifted him up slightly to look him square in the eye, seeing how Ikkaku's eye twitched in equal annoyance as well. This was Masami Hoshigumo? The supposed angel of district 64? She was more like a rabid animal!

"Say it again baldy! I dare you"

"Weak ass little light bulb!"

Her grip tightened and she began to thump the upside of his head, listening as he grunted and continued to chant the insult before lifting him up by the scruff of the neck and head butting him hard, watching as he was sent flying back into the wall before stalking over and dragging him back into the centre of the squad eleven court yard.

"I'm gonna pummel you when I get my hands on you!"

"Yeah right baldy! I'm gonna glue a wig on you"

Ikkaku began to struggle harder, neither noticing the attention their little fight was gaining, his insults and yelling becoming more and more explicit as Masami merely continued to grin evilly at him.

"Some angel! You're a fucking demon! I'm gonna exorcise you, bloody devil!"

"What's all this noise?"

The pair froze as an intimidating reiatsu engulfed the area, both turning almost mechanically towards the towering figure before them. His hair spiked high above his scalp as little bells jingled from the tips, an eye patch covering his right eye and a malicious grin upon his face as his sleeveless haori hung from his shoulders.

Masami felt frozen, confused beyond all belief as she tried to use her eyes to discern something, anything, about the captain before them. Nothing, no signs of good or evil, no truth or lie. Only bloodlust like Masami had only known once before in her existence. She didn't want to feel it again. She let go of Ikkaku, moving away slightly and tried to ignore the cold sweat forming on her forehead.

"You shouldn't do that Kenny! Frightening girls is wrong!"

A child's voice? Masami looked around in shock, turning to the man she had held in vice grip only moments before in an attempt for some answers. Ikkaku looked exasperated as he merely chose to point towards the captain's shoulder, a small head of candy pink hair popping out from behind as the cold sweat suddenly faded from Masami and she saw a glimmer of something new in the bloodthirsty eyes. Was it fondness?

 _'That little girl, she made the bloodlust fade… Is she all that he cares for beyond fighting?'_

Masami rebuilt her courage, taking a few cautious steps towards the captain as she kept her focus on the girl, wide eyes following her every move as the captain glared at her. She tried not to let it scare her.

"Hi… I'm Masami. What's your name?"

"I'm Yachiru! And this here is Kenny, I'm his lieutenant"

She hadn't expected that, taking a moment to regain from the surprise, Masami began to reach into her pocket, pulling out a bag of candy she had been saving for later. What kid didn't like sweets?

Yachiru squealed for joy, causing the captain to wince at the sound as she jumped from his shoulder and clung to Masami's shoulder instead.

"Dear god! Don't give the lieutenant anymore sweets! She's already bad enough!"

A sinister aura engulfed both Yachiru and Masami, turning demonic eyes towards Ikkaku as he found it was his turn to break into a cold sweat, Masami's fist colliding with his head as the pair yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP BALDY!"

Kenpachi felt confused. Why was Yachiru taking such a liking to a stranger? Sure, she wasn't shy and always spoke to people, but this felt different. She was laughing with the white haired woman, not her usual laugh when she teased someone but rather the laugh she shared with himself. It made him feel strangely jealous.

"Hey Masi-Masi, will you come play with me sometimes? These guys stink and don't like the games I like"

"I'd love too, lieutenant"

Yachiru's face lit up with Joy as she squealed happily once more before jumping back to Kenpachi, chanting that she had made a new friend as everyone else watched Masami flash step away, Ikkaku making to chase the woman down after pulling himself up from the floor, only to find that her reiatsu was long gone.

"Damn it! I'm gonna beat that weak ass lightbulb if I see her again!"

"She did a pretty good job of beating your ass with just her fists baldy"

Ikkaku hung his head in defeat at the lietenants giggled words. Next time he'd win, he'd go full Bankai if that's what was needed, but it was strange, he found that he didn't really mind her too much. She seemed strong for a member of a different squad, maybe their battle would be fun?

Kenpachi just grunted in boredom as he turned to go back into his office, the commotion clearly having ended with the departure of Masami, Yachiru perched happily on his shoulder as she stuffed the candy she'd received into her mouth.

"I like her Kenny"

And who was he to deny his favourite girl? And, besides, if Yachiru liked her then he guessed he wouldn't try to fight her to the death anytime soon.

"Yeah? I guess she ain't so bad for a weak ass little lightbulb"

* * *

The office was silent as he flicked through the reports, attempting to decipher any small clue that he could about the mysterious sixth seat. From reports filed twenty-four years earlier to those filed in the year of her konso.

It had been one of his own squad members that had performed the konso upon Masami, so it should not have been so difficult to find the information once more. But it was proving to be just that. Whilst he may have found the report of her passing, it really had no information that aided his inquiry.

 **Name: Masami Hoshigumo**

 **Age at death: 19**

 **Date of death: December 23** **rd** **, 1978**

 **Cause of death: Murder**

 **Date of Konso: July 14** **th** **1996**

Taking a moment to re-read the report, Byakuya found himself staring more at the cause of death rather than anything else. Her death had been brought about by murder? But if that were so, then could that mean her brother had been involved? If so, then why would she ever wish to find him again?

He groaned, massaging the side of his skull before continuing to flip through the old report. No mention of a Hiroki Hoshigumo at all. He didn't even understand why he was so curious in the first place, what did such matters as these mean to him anyway? Surely Hisana would not approve of him being curious of another woman.

"Captain?"

Looking up, he kept the stoic mask upon his face, reigning in the frustration he felt as he addressed his lieutenant with the same monotone voice that he had become accustomed too as he shuffled the papers and hid them away within the top draw of his desk.

"What is it, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji chose to feign ignorance of the reports, making no mention that he had seen Masami's name upon on of them or that he knew what the report consisted of. What reason would the captain have to look at those old document anyway?

"It's Hoshigumo sir. There have been rumours circulating this morning that she started a fight with a member of squad eleven. How would you like to proceed sir?"

In all truth, Renji had nearly died from laughter at the rumour, getting it confirmed by Yumichika not long after. Ikkaku wouldn't hear the end of it for a while if Renji had anything to do with it.

Behind the stoic mask, Byakuya fought desperately against the desire to yell in annoyance. He would not stoop so low again. Such behaviour was behind him, forgotten to the chaos of his younger years. But, of all things, he did not need the mayhem of a rowdy squad member within his barracks.

"If these rumours are true, which I will endeavour to find out, then it is clear that sixth seat Hoshigumo is restless and, therefore, must use her pent up energy on more appropriate tasks. There have been reports of a hollow wondering the outskirts of district 12, have Hoshigumo investigate"

"Yes, as you wish sir"

* * *

"UGH! I'm so bored of paperwork. When am I going to be sent on a real mission?"

Masami grumbled to herself as she wandered through the Soul Society, occasionally kicking at dust as an annoyed pout painted her lips. A month into her time as an official soul reaper and all she'd really done was paperwork and running errands for either her captain or lieutenant. When would she finally be sent out to face the hollows?

She kicked a little harder at the ground, not wanting to accept that what Ikkaku had said earlier may have affected her more than she would have liked it too. She wanted to fight, to prove that she was strong enough to be useful within her squad. She wanted to show captain Kuchiki that she wasn't just a 'weak little lightbulb'

"Maybe he's right"

Masami sighed sadly, a faint blush upon her cheeks at the thought of her stoic captain, the way he held himself with such dignity and grace, those eyes that refused to meet her own like he wished to hide something from the world. Not like he'd ever look her way anyway, what noble would want a woman from the Rukon anyway?

"He's too good for me anyway… Tsk, he probably has a harem full of girl's way better than me"

She didn't know why the thought hurt as much as it did, how it seemed to make her eyes want to water over with tears. It was just a stupid crush, brought on by admiration. But, as hard as she tried, she couldn't get the smile to come back to her face. Why? She'd always looked on the sunny side no matter how bad she felt, had always worn a smile even when she felt like breaking down. So why couldn't she smile now?

"That frown doesn't suit you dear. The moon is far less beautiful when shrouded by the clouds"

A cold shiver ran through Masami's flesh at the snake-like voice, far too pleasant and friendly, as an unsettling reiatsu began to wrap around her, choking her with its pressure and closing in like a hunter to its prey. It felt worse than captain Zaraki's ever could she thought as she turned to face the source of the voice.

"Captain Ichimaru, how can I help you?"

Masami may not have known all the names of the captains, but she knew of this one. Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad three, the one that all the other students had felt unsettled by in the academy. She looked up at him from his perch on the roof of the squad building she had been passing, noting his silver hair, the wide smile upon his lips and, unsettling of all in her mind, the way he kept his eyes squinted to the point of being completely closed. She could read absolutely nothing from him, couldn't see whether his intentions were true or false. For her, it was terrifying.

"Oh, nothing much, I was merely watching the passers-by when I noticed the infamous Masami Hoshigumo. I had heard you were never without a smile, so why so glum now little moonbeam?"

She watched as he jumped from his position, towering above her as he continued to smile down. He wasn't just creepy; he was pure unnerving. Hearing him call her Moonbeam made her want to recoil, that had been her brothers nickname for her, she hated that this man would use it so carelessly.

"Oh… Nothing at all captain, I was merely caught in my own thoughts"

It wasn't a lie, Masami found she was a terrible liar. Ichimaru, for his credit, seemed to grin even wider, getting a little too close for Masami's comfort as he seemed to stare intently into her eyes.

"They must have been quite depressing thoughts if they could shroud the light of the moon"

She wanted to run, so many had compared her to the moon in her life, for her pale complexion and the peculiar shade of her hair, it was something she would normally be very fond of, especially considering the nature of her Zanpac-to, but not now. This man made her want to hide from his sight. She forced the discomfort down, placing on her best attempt at a smile in the situation as she waved her hand with a feeble laugh.

"No, nothing of the sort sir, I was just wondering if there'd be any more work for me to do back at the barracks and I started to question whether I'd be lumbered with the work of my lieutenant again… See, nothing serious, haha"

"It's not healthy to force a smile, little Masami, and it's not good to lie either"

Her blood froze within her veins. How could he know that? Were her skills in lying really THAT appalling? She fumbled and choked on her own words for a moment, trying desperately to find a way out of this situation, thanking any god or deity that would listen as a voice broke the awkward atmosphere and both she and Captain Ichimaru turned towards the new arrival, Masami feeling immensely grateful as the creepy captain took a step away from her.

"There you are Masami; I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Blessed be the gods for Renji she thought as the red headed lieutenant came into sight, the smile he had been wearing at first glance dropping when he noticed Gin stood beside the young woman he had been searching for, no wonder he'd felt her spiritual pressure spiking in panic only moments before his arrival. Masami didn't need corrupting by this weirdo.

"Oh lieutenant Abarai, what is it?"

Renji paused for a moment, registering the relieved look within Masami's eyes, how her spiritual pressured seemed to calm down at the sight of him. He'd clearly arrived at the right moment he thought as he squared his shoulders and used his most professional tone of voice.

"Captain Kuchiki has fresh orders for you. He wishes for you to investigate the area on the outskirts of the Rukongai. There have been reports of abnormal activity in the area that needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later. He thinks it would be a good introduction into the more physical aspect of your duties"

Masami's eyes lit up with joy as she fist-pumped the air. Captain Kuchiki was giving her a chance to show just what she was made of, words couldn't even express her joy as a faint blush spread across her cheeks and an all too knowing smile came to Ichimaru's lips as she accepted the order and flash stepped away without a second thought, too caught up in her excitement.

Bidding the red head farewell, Gin began towards his own barracks, thoughts of the young sixth seat still fresh in his mind. There was something strange about the woman, something off about her reiatsu. Almost as if she were suppressing something.

"Perhaps I'll inform captain Aizen of my thoughts"

* * *

"Come out little hollow, I don't bite… Much"

Masami's cheerful voice called out to the silence of the growing night air, all feeling of despair lost to her excitement at the prospect that Captain Kuchiki had finally put some faith into her abilities as a member of his squad. She would prove his thoughts right; she'd make the squad proud and, hopefully, gain a little respect from her captain.

"I'm so happy I could scream!"

Masami wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself slightly as the excitement built and her situation lay forgotten for a moment in the euphoria of her thoughts.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily. It could be quite disastrous… for you at least"

The sound of blade clashing against blade reverberated through the clearing they stood in, Masami grateful that she had been able to draw Marisha-Ten so swiftly as she looked up towards the hollow that towered above her. His mask, shaped like a serpent's skull covered only half his face, the blade within his grasp too much like a zanpac-to for her liking as Masami used all her strength to push the monster back and attain her preferred battle stance, Marisha-Ten held firm within her own hands and her left leg positioned behind the right and prepared to launch as she registered the body of the hollow.

 **'This isn't right, it's more humanoid than creature like… Why is it wearing a tattered kimono?'**

Her thoughts were cut short as the creature surged forward, blade slashing wildly as she endeavoured to block all of its attacks. How could this hollow be so strong? Why could she do nothing more than block the sporadic attacks that were sent her way?

"Shit, I can't get an attack in"

There was no sense to the monster's movements, no strategy to his attacks. There was only one thing this creature desired: death. By the mere gleam in its eyes, this hollow didn't wish for her soul, nor did it desire its own survival. It craved only blood and destruction. There was only one thing she could do to possibly turn the tables in her favour, it was risky at such close range but there seemed to be no other option for her.

"There's nothing else for it… Light the way, Marisha-Ten!"

As her blade began to absorb into her body to begin her shikai attack, an excruciating pain shot through her stomach, the creature chuckling menacingly as she bore witness to his blade buried deep into her flesh. She couldn't scream as he pulled the sword free, her hand moving to clutch at the wound as blood soaked onto her palm and her eyes began to quiver and the sword he wielded seemed to move in slow motion as he began to bring it down for the killing blow, her mind running a million miles a second.

 **'No, it can't end like this… I can't die so easily… Not on my first mission'**

Her eyes began to feel hazy, her shikai still trying to activate as she fought to remain in control of her own being, the feel of her zanpac-to beginning to reach into the depths of her soul.

 **'What about Hiroki? I haven't found him yet… Hiroki'**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"HIROKI!"_

 _She felt frantic, the chain upon her chest rattling behind her as she ran. Where was he? How had she lost sight of him? He'd said he only wanted to see their old house. That had been over six hours ago!_

 _"This isn't funny Hiroki! Stop hiding!"_

 _This had to be a game. If there was truly a god in this world, please let it only be a game. They'd wondered for three years, she could handle death if she still had her little brother by her side, as long as her little piece of sunshine never left her alone._

 _She felt a tug against her chest, turning to see that the chain connected to her was pulling taut, refusing to let her continue her search as it forever linked her to the one place she wished she could escape from. That cold alleyway that still had specks of their blood on the ground._

 _"No! I need to find him! Let me go!"_

 _She pulled the chain with all her might, the pain as she heard it creak and loosen. She had to find him, she didn't care how much it hurt as she screamed and placed all her desire to continue searching into one final pull, ripping the chain from its confines and continuing to run, ignoring how the chain seemed to slowly eat away at a few of the metal links._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _*End flashback*_

* * *

"HIROKI!"

The shout was the first thing they heard as they ran towards the clearing, followed by a sudden burst of spiritual pressure, powerful and strangely melancholy as they gritted their teeth against the sheer force.

"Shit! What the hell is this? Captain didn't say anything about this crazy reiatsu when he sent us out here!"

"The captain merely sent us out on a hunch Ikkaku… You know they are rarely unfounded but that doesn't mean we shouldn't expect the unexpected"

Ikkaku merely grunted at Yumichika's words, the clearing coming quickly into view as the pressure grew strong the closer they got, a figure hovering slightly above the tree line as they came to a halt, a strange sense of horror washing over them at the sight before them.

Ikkaku barely rocognised the woman, her body suspended, crucified in mid-air as she screamed in either pain or anguish, her eyes glazed over as blood seemed to pool and dry upon the ground below, the gaping wound through her stomach that refused to bleed more with the pressure of her own spiritual energy proof enough that the blood was her own.

But what seemed more horrifying was the sinister presence behind her. A carbon copy of Masami in all but two features, it's skin tinged a deathly shade and blood soaking into the once perfectly white hair as a single, hole shaped, wound crossed cleanly through it's skull.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Below where Masami and her deathly doppleganger hovered stood the remnants of a lone hollow, nothing like either Ikkaku or Yumichika had ever witnessed as it screamed in agony beneath the force of Masami's loss of control.

That was all either members of squad eleven could deduce it as. A sheer loss of control, a final ditch attempt to win after a serious wound… But, if so, then what the hell was this attack? They'd heard rumours about Marisha-Ten, a zanpac-to of pure light, it's shikai form apparently a replication of a beautiful night's sky. This felt nothing like that. It was cold, filled with sorrow… Nothing but shadow.

Yumichika's eyes widened slightly as the hollow began to scatter upon the four winds, leaving nothing but an old sword behind as Masami's own cries began to die down, her body hanging limply for a moment before crashing to the ground below, the energy surrounding her dissipating and the frightening figure vanishing with it as her zanpac-to clattered to the floor beside her.

Their skin felt as though it were crawling as Ikkaku moved forward to recover the unconscious soul reaper, intent on at least getting her to the squad four barracks for treatment before informing both his own captain and captain Kuchiki of what they had just witnessed. He sighed, beginning to run as he took a fleeting glance towards Masami.

"Whatever the hell that was, this kid's clearly a few people short of a full Sereitei"

* * *

 **Ok, so I've decided to split this chapter into two so that I can work on some other aspects that I want to involve. I really hope you liked the update and will let me know what you think.**

 **A huge thank you to those who have followed/favourited so far and a massive thank you to Lostfeather1 for reviewing :) I hope I don't let you down with what I write and that you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Crimsondagger xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Masami!"_

 _She felt shock at the tearful voice that echoed through the little house, panic engulfing her as the voice was quickly followed by the form of her seven-year-old little brother, tears falling heavily from his eyes as he ran towards her, launching into her arms as she knelt to his level, arms outstretched and waiting._

 _"What's the matter Hiroki?"_

 _"I fell off my bike!"_

 _She frowned deeper, taking his little palm into her own as she inspected the scrapes, noticing the cuts upon his knee as she sighed and hugged him a little tighter._

 _"Do you want me to kiss it better for you?"_

 _She may only have been fourteen but, after their mother had died from illness and their father had forsaken them for his work, Masami found that taking the role of Hiroki's sole carer was one of her greatest joys in life. There was nothing she wouldn't do or give for him._

 _With a nod of his head, tears still thick in his eyes, Masami placed a gentle kiss against each of his scraped up palms, placing the same kiss upon her own fingers before touching the digits to his bloody knees. He was so accident prone that this seemed to be a weekly ritual, with each cut that healed, Hiroki would get another one that always needed her attention._

 _"Please be more careful… I hate seeing you cry, my sunshine"_

 _He gave a watery smile at the nickname. He loved Masami so much, she was always there, taking care of his injuries and drying the tears, tucking him into bed each night with a soft lullaby to help the sleep come along and chase the monsters away. He hoped they'd never be parted from each other._

 _"Moonbeam?"_

 _Masami smiled fondly at his own nickname for her, knowing it was mostly for her own appearance that he had come up with it, brushing a strand of his own golden blond hair from his face as she spoke, his own blue eyes meeting with hers._

 _"yeah, is something wrong?"_

 _"Promise you'll never leave"_

 _Her heart tugged at his request, hearing the plea within those words as she picked him up and hugged him a little tighter than before, moving outside to where his bike lay forgotten on the front lawn._

 _"I promise… Now, why don't we ride our bikes together? I won't let you fall again"_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, blinded by the bright lights of the room she lay in that seemed intensified by the white washed walls and white linen bedding that covered her. She groaned in pain, trying to push herself upright in the bed as the scent of disinfectant hit her senses and she wrinkled her nose in distaste towards the smell. She didn't need to be a genius to know she was in the squad four infirmary.

"You shouldn't try to move so soon after waking, Miss Masami, you are still recovering"

"Huh?"

She blinked in confusion as she turned her head to look towards the voice, nearly screaming in shock and falling out of the bed at the sight of captain Ukitake, his smile one of, at first, relief and then apology as he helped her get back into a comfortable position.

"What are you doing here captain?"

For a moment, Masami was certain that a faint blush came to his cheeks, scratching the back of his head as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, I heard that you'd run into some difficulties whilst out on a scouting mission and had been brought to squad four for surgery, I merely wanted to come and visit you to make sure you were alright… Your injury was quite deep and your reiatsu was unstable. Captain Unohana said it was a miracle that you didn't bleed to death. You've been here for nearly a week"

A miracle? Is that really what he was going to call it? Masami recalled what had happened with the hollow, the confusion she had felt at his appearance, questioning why he looked half human and dressed as such, the pain of his blade running her through. But, worst of all, the loss of control that had led to **_Her_** coming to the rescue. Masami sighed, choosing to look out towards the window as she spoke, her voice nothing like the one Ukitake had expected. Filled with sorrow and anguish, something that seemed so foreign to Ukitake's ears.

"I don't need to look into your eyes to know that you are hiding something from me captain… You don't have to try and protect me. I know what you wish to say and, if you ask the question, I will answer you truthfully"

For a moment, he was stunned. How could she know that he was hiding something? Could she really read people so efficiently? He sighed, leaning back slightly in the chair beside her bed as he posed his question in the best way he could.

"It was Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa that brought you in. They tried to explain the circumstance that they had found you in but were unable to give a full description. They stated that when they happened upon you, it seemed as though you were being suspended within the air, a sinister presence protecting you as it wiped out the hollow that had attempted to kill you. I need you to tell me what that presence was and how it could affect your reiatsu so drastically"

A straightforward question it seemed, but how could she answer when it show that she had been lying for so long, that she had been hiding the true nature of her zanpac-to. Keeping her eyes to the window, she realised there was no way to avoid the truth any longer. It was a miracle she'd hidden for this long as it was.

"Do you know the nature of my zanpac-to, captain Ukitake?"

"Yes, it is a rare zanpac-to with the power of light. It's blade cannot cut those who are allies or pure of heart unless it deems them a threat to its wielder. It's Bankai is undiscovered but it's shikai soaks into the body of its master and gives the illusion of a perfect night sky as the wielder bdomes a human blade"

She chuckled coldly, sending a strange chill up Ukitake's spine. What had happened to the usually cheerful Masami?

"You shouldn't always trust the light, captain Ukitake…. For even on the brightest days, the shadows still lurk in the background. The blade that so many know to be mine is only one half of a pair"

Ukitake's eyes widened slightly. Masami's blade was a dual sword? But they were even rarer and much more difficult to handle. There were only two known dual zanpac-to and that was his own and captain kyoraku. But, if what she was saying was true, then why hide such a thing?

"I hide the second blade within the closet in my dorm room. Whilst the first of the pair is a sword with a pure white handle with a silver blade, the second is pure black, from the handle all the way to the tip… It is the shadow of Marisha-Ten, filled with all the pain, suffering and sorrow I have felt within my existence. Wielding it reminds me of every tear I've ever shed, every time I've felt my heart being broken… Of the day I lost my brother and learned what it truly meant to lose hope.

I couldn't bear to be near it, even if it means I am never fully in sync with my sword spirits or that it cuts my reiatsu down dramatically by refusing to use it… and, besides, if others knew the true nature of both myself and Marisha-Ten, they would realise that our light is only a mask to hide the darkness"

There was silence as Ukitake processed what she had said before a surge of annoyance shot through him and he found himself knocking her upside the head, a reprimanding look on his face as she clutched the sore point and looked at him in shock. What the hell had he done that for? Wasn't he meant to be one of the gentlest captains in the soul society?

"You are a fool if you think that, by simply accepting who you really are, others would shun you so easily. By willingly cutting down your own power in favour of an illusion, you are jeopardizing both yourself and those you are sworn to protect! Your friends would not turn from you simply because they realised that you couldn't always hold a smile on your face, they wouldn't leave you if they knew that you shed tears. They would know that you are only human, that you had a heart that could feel. And your light would not fade from their eyes, only burn brighter for knowing the truth. And those who do turn away were clearly never worth your love in the first place"

Masami could only stare at the man, the sincerity in his eyes moving her beyond words could express as she seemed to see him in a completely new way. The gentle captain, filled with kind words had become a tower of strength and passion as her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry for all that she had tried to hide, a reassuring hand against her shoulder as she let go of all that she had bottled up, the grief for her brother, the fear of her own zanpac-to and the loneliness that still clung to her mind.

"I will help you as best as I can Masami… Wielding two blades is not an easy task when you have confined yourself to one. And it will take time for your sword spirit to forgive your shunning her for so long. But it will be fine, I promise"

She could only nod, a strange numbness washing over her. Could she find Hiroki if she became stronger? If she stopped hiding from the truth and learned to truly accept everything that had transpired?

After all, she'd promised to never leave him. Perhaps it still wasn't too late to keep that promise to her little ray of sunshine.

"Hey, did you hear about Rukia Kuchiki?"

"What, captain Kuchiki's younger sister?"

Masami's ears perked up slightly as captain Ukitake seemed to hang his head in his own grief at the voices of the squad four members outside the room. She hadn't known the captain had a younger sister?

"Rumours going around that she gave her powers to a human boy with bright orange hair from Karakura town"

"Oh wow, that's not a good thing for her then if it's true… the higher ups won't like that one bit"

Masami's heart nearly jumped from her chest at the conversation, her pulse picking up as she processed it within her mind. A boy with orange hair from Karakura town? Could they be talking about…

"…Ichigo"

Ukitake frowned as he kept his eyes from meeting Masami's, choosing that moment to bid farewell and take his leave. Who was Ichigo? And what connection did he have to the Rukia situation or to Masami?


	5. Chapter 5

Her room lay in silence as she did everything she could to focus upon the twin blades upon her lap, eyes shut to the world around her as she beckoned to the spirits within. How long had it been since she had tried to speak with them both? Had she **ever** tried to speak with the shadow of Marisha-ten.

A frown came to her lips at the realisation. In all their years together, not once had she tried to speak with the darkness within her soul.

 ** _'And now you see why I shun you'_**

Her eyes snapped open, the world around her seeming to change as she took in the area around her. A gentle breeze passed through the clearing, rustling the petals of the wild flowers that seemed to glow in the ethereal light of the moon that hung high and large in the night sky, a multitude of stars filling the darkness and sending a tranquil feeling through her heart as she let out a sigh and enjoyed the sight of Marisha-Ten's personal world.

 ** _'You ignore me even now! This is not only the world of my sister, we share it together!'_**

Masami's bliss lasted only a moment as the voice echoed from the darkness, filled with anger and pain as she clenched her fists from the feelings that seemed to seep into her own heart and mind. Why did her own Zanpac-to have to make her feel this way?

"Why must you always be so mournful? Do you have no love or joy in your being… Kage No Joou?"

Cold eyes met ones filled with seething rage as a young woman, her hair blacker than any abyss with small flecks of white passing through, her beautiful kimono in rich shades of blues and purples as it fluttered in the night breeze of her world. Kage No Joou, the shadow queen and the sister of Marisha-Ten, the queen of the heavens.

 ** _'Tsk, at least you remember my own name rather than using that of my sister. And I do feel love, but unlike Marisha-Ten who delights in the beauty of it all, who sees all that is good and right in such sentiment, as you once did as a child, I feel the pain that it can cause. I remember the overwhelming joy when you joined with my sister and I, I remember and still feel the devastation of you rejecting me when you realised what I represented to you'_**

Masami felt her heart pull at the anguish within the spirits voice, tears filling both pale blue and coal black eyes as they stared at each other. Had she truly caused the spirit such pain for her own vanity? Had she really held so little regard for the feelings of Kage No Joou?

 ** _'For every tear you have shed, I have shed it too. For every time you have wanted to fall apart in grief, I have taken that onto myself and watched as you misplaced your praise to my sister, as you believed it was her light that took away your pain rather than my shadow. I love you both beyond what words could express, there is nothing that I would not give for your safety, even if my blade were destroyed in the process._**

 ** _I am a part of your soul, the darker side of your heart that knows the pain of loss, who feels with every fibre of my being what it is to lose all hope. I will always be there, nothing can change that your heart is tattered and torn, that it gave birth to me in its most desperate of hours… You cannot avoid such memories forever"_**

She felt her skin crawl as Kage No Joou appeared only a breath away from her face, the spirits deathly pale hand touching her cheek in a tender motion as memories of suffering and fear flooded Masami's mind, ghosts of a hand wrapped around her throat as another attempted to pull up the skirt she had worn that day. The voice of her brother echoing through her mind as he screamed at the sight of her blood spattered against the wall, unable to see her spirit trying to reach towards him as his own fate was sealed.

She shut her eyes tight, desperate to rid herself of the memories as Kage No Joou pulled away with a sneer, withdrawing to the shadows as her voice drifted through the cold breeze of Masami's inner world.

 ** _'While you may choose to start wielding my blade, my full power will never be truly yours until you learn to face the darkness of your own heart… Until you accept that the light is sometimes nothing more than a pretty little lie'_**

Masami let a sharp breath exhale passed her lips as she was thrown from her inner world and left staring blankly at the twin swords upon her lap. Why had Marisha-Ten not made herself known also? She had called out to them both. Had the other spirit chosen to give her sister the time she needed to express her feelings?

She shook her head and moved to stand. It didn't matter really, Kage No Joou had no intention of working to anything but her own conditions and Masami, for all her desire to bond with both swords after so long, was just not ready to dance to the shadow queens tune just yet. Those memories were not something she could face lightly.

"Oh hey! There you are. I've been looking for you"

Renji's voice was loud as she replaced the smile back onto her lips, fighting the urge to hide the blackened blade from sight as she turned to face him fully, noting the confusion in his eyes at the sight of both swords.

"Renji, what is it?"

"Well, I was just on my way to the squad ten barracks to meet with some friends and I wondered if you wanted to join me? Other than a few members of squad eleven, you've not really met anyone outside of squad six… What's with the black sword?"

He wanted to help her make friends? Her smile brightened, losing the lie behind it at the kindest behind his gesture as she fixed both swords to her back in a crossed position, making her way to the door as she spoke.

"I'd like that, thanks Renji… And this is Kage No Joou, the sister blade to Marisha-Ten. Captain Ukitake is teaching me how to wield both together"

Renji's jaw dropped as he chased after the young woman, questions shooting from his mouth as she merely chose to bat them away with a wave of her hand, he would learn soon enough the tragedy of her second blade. She could only hope that Ukitake's words were true that a true friend would not shun her for the truth.

* * *

"And you are certain of this, Gin?"

The cruel smile stretched across his lips a little wider as he looked at the oversized screen, the replay of Hoshigumo's battle against his latest attempt at hollowfication. He had been so certain with this one, convinced that he had crossed the board between soul reapers and hollows, and then she had turned up.

Such a fascinating creature she was, the angel of district 64. He had seen her once before, had felt the blinding light that was her presence, but had also sensed the terrible pain that lay within the shattered heart she fought so hard to hide. Caught between the realms of good and evil, an angel on the brink of losing her wings forever.

"Oh yes, Captain Aizen, there's no doubt of what I saw… A dual blade that absorbs all the negative energy it encounters and takes it upon itself"

"If given the correct guidance, Masami Hoshigumo could prove to be quite powerful… She performed a cleansing with just her spirit energy and has shown to have strength far beyond what she wishes to make known… A useful tool if we can turn her to the shadows completely"

A chuckle passed his lips as he returned to staring at the monitor in silence, not caring to acknowledge the moment Ichimaru chose to take his leave, his attention devoted solely to the image of the woman before him as the battle ended and he rewound it to the beginning. Such raw potential for power, such beauty, she would be his to own, a prize of the war he intended to bring. But how to go about claiming his prize?

* * *

The night air in the sereitei seemed strangely peaceful as he followed the lingering pressure of his lieutenant, intent on finding the man in question to recruit him for the mission he had just accepted. It was not a mission he had accepted lightly, knowing that the outcome would never be one that ended well, but it would be better if it were he to do it in the end. At least that way, Hisana could never say he had not tried to protect her sister.

He stopped for a moment, a medley of other spiritual pressures encasing the one of his Lieutenant as Byakuya drew closer to the bar that they were radiating from, masking his own as one in particular caught his attention more than the others.

"Masami Hoshigumo"

Her name barely passed his lips as her voice drifted to his ears and he found himself peeking through the curtains of the bar at the group that gathered. Hoshigumo, Abarai, Matsumoto, Izuru and Hisagi, all laughing together happily. Masami's smile was dazzling as he felt his breath hitch slightly at the sight, hating his reaction as the memory of his beloved Hisana filled his mind.

"I never realised Renji's friends were such a wonderful group, I'm jealous that he's known you for so long when I have only just met you all"

Her words were sweet and filled with innocence, her voice soft and gentle as Byakuya fortified his defences to the feelings she sent through his heart. Such a woman would have no interest in him anyway, in a man who's entire existence had been shrouded in the grief at the loss of his beloved wife, who had hidden behind the duties of his family to stop any other getting close once more. Besides, she more than likely had more than her share of better suited men to choose from to be her lover.

The thought sent a shot of jealousy through his mind as he stepped into the bar and caught the attention of the group, noticing the proximity of his own Lieutenant to Masami as he sent his best glare towards the man.

"Abarai, there is a mission that requires our urgent attention… I trust you are in a fit enough state?"

Masami frowned as she looked up from her seat towards the handsome Captain, seeing how he averted his eyes away from her own, still refusing to let her see what lay within as he relayed the mission details to the rapidly sobering Lieutenant, her own blood seeming to run cold with every word he said.

They were to head to the world of the living and collect Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen for punishment, the crime of passing her reiatsu onto a human boy one that would carry a heavy toll if central forty-six so desired. And the boy? He would be dealt with accordingly. Masami felt like there was ice in her veins as she watched the pair disappear, making her excuses to leave the restaurant also as she hurried back to the barrack dorms.

She could feel it deep within her heart as she hurried to retrieve what little she thought she would need. The human boy they had been speaking of could only be Ichigo and their intentions would be anything but peaceful if they were to find him. She just couldn't allow that, not when she still owed him for all his kindness before her passing.

"Just wait for me Ichigo, I'll find you"


	6. Chapter 6

Masami stood still for a moment as she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. It had been nearly a decade since she'd last seen Ichigo, would he remember the sound of her voice? Would he recognise her face?

"Would he understand why I'm willing to die to help him?"

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind as she began running forward towards the exit, intent on avoiding the cleaner if possible. It wouldn't be long before her disappearance was noticed and she was most likely branded a traitor. Not long before her friends in the soul society became a threat to her.

 **"Are you sure of this Masami?"**

Marisha-Ten's voice flickered through her thoughts as she continued forward without looking back. Of her two sword spirits, Marisha-Ten would surely be the one to understand her feelings most clearly.

"I owe a debt of gratitude to Ichigo, he was there when I thought I was completely alone, before you and Kage No Joou became a part of my soul… I have to repay him no matter what"

 **"Is it truly worth your life? Surely risking your life is not something he would want?"**

She felt shock at the spirits tone, the usually melodic voice seeming doubtful and a little angry. Was this really Marisha-Ten?

 **"** ** _What would you know of the darker side of love and sentiment, sister of mine? Such feelings are not always smiles and warmth. Whether it is for a friend, family member or lover, love can hurt like a knife, can be filled with sacrifice that others would never understand. If this is what Masami wishes to do to show her gratitude too an old friend, then it is her choice to make and not yours"_**

Kage No Joou's voice filtered through beside her sister's, reprimanding as Masami imagined the two spirits arguing in her inner world. She smiled sadly, she'd never given Kage the attention she deserved and yet, despite not agreeing to share her power, the spirit was still willing to offer her support in this situation.

"Thank you, Kage No Joou"

 ** _"Do not jump to conclusions. While I may understand your decision, I do not agree with it! If you died, then we would die also"_**

 **"Be nice Kage! Masami isn't used to your bluntness like I am, she's only just starting to truly open her soul to you"**

For a moment, Masami simply listened to them bicker, a faint smile spreading across her face before a small chuckle passed her lips, catching the attention of her spirits.

 ** _"And what do you find so funny!"_**

"Sorry, sorry, it's just funny to hear you both fighting like siblings when I've never heard it before, I think you might be more alike than you want to admit… It's just like how I and Hiroki used to argue"

Neither spirit spoke as Masami all but felt their eyes glaring at her before their voices rang out together and had her clutching her head to their yells.

 **"How dare you liken me to my miserable sister! We have nothing in common!"**

 ** _"How can you say I am anything like this overly optimistic fool!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Moron!"_**

Their presence faded quickly as Masami found herself alone in the precipice world once more, the light of the exit drawing closer as she continued to run, the small smile still on her face as a new sense of courage filled her and any doubt she may have had was quickly erased.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're with me… Even you Kage No Joou"

The light was blinding as she ran through the exit of the precipice world and she felt the cold night breeze hit her face, causing her hair to flutter as she took a moment to adjust her eyes to the sudden change from light to dark before opening them once more and gasping in horror at the sight before her.

A boy, his unruly orange hair covering his face, lay on the ground, motionless with blood pooling around him, the soul reaper uniform he wore spattered with blood and torn where many injuries littered his body. Masami could sense nothing from him, no spirit energy or signs of life as she collapsed to her knees and forced herself to move closer, a hand touching clammy skin as she felt tears threaten her eyes. She knew it was him, Ichigo. How had she arrived too late when she had set off only minutes after her captain and lieutenant?

"Oh my, you must be Miss Masami Hoshigumo. Yoruichi told me to expect you but I never thought you would reach Ichigo before me"

Her head snapped up, the tears still flowing from her eyes as she met the vision of an middle aged man, his sandals clacking against the ground as he made his way closer, striped hat covering his eyes from her full gaze as she realised he was preventing her from reading him intentionally. Just who was this man?

"You shouldn't look so surprised Miss Hoshigumo. I'm a friend of Ichigo's and he's mentioned you once or twice. When he told me you were a spirit, I asked my friend to gain some information for me that may prove useful later"

"That doesn't tell me your name however"

The man only smiled wider as he stopped in front of her completely, bending down to lift Ichigo over his shoulder, her protests falling on deaf ears as he spoke over her.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. You shouldn't worry so much about Ichigo, he's a lot stronger than you think, he's nowhere near dead yet and, despite what your captain did to him, I still have my methods of getting his power back so just leave it to me"

She watched as he began to walk away, only just noticing then as another boy stood from the corner of her vision and began to stagger after Kisuke, clutching at his own wounds, as the pair seemed intent on leaving her behind.

"Wait!"

"What is it Miss Hoshigumo?"

She found herself stood beside him before she realised that she had begun moving, looking up into his face as he averted his gaze from her own.

"Let me help, please, I can't just leave Ichigo behind after all he did for me!… I may not be the strongest but I want to help"

For a moment, Kisuke could only stare at her. Yoruichi had told him quite a bit about the woman who now stood before him with such determination in her eyes. From the bond she shared with Ichigo, the unending desire she felt to find her lost brother to the very nature of her zanpac-to, Yoruichi had told him everything. But there lay the problem he realised as he noticed two significant issues with his friend's information. Why did carry two zanpac-to across her back? And why did her spiritual pressure seem so unstable? Almost as if it were fighting against its own master to break free.

He mere smiled wider as an idea came to his head, a realisation that, if proven true, could prove very useful in the fight yet to come.

"Then you'd better follow me, I've got some questions for you anyway that I can't wait to have answered… It's not every day you meet a soul reaper forcing her own strength down to a quarter of its true potential"

* * *

"It seems that she's doing exactly what you thought she would do"

His sinister chuckle flittered across the room as he read the precipice world traffic report, Gin stood before him as he saw the entry of Masami's decision to leave the soul society. It was all going according to his plan. By spreading the rumour of Rukia Kuchiki's crime and by informing Byakuya Kuchiki of where to find his lieutenant for the mission to retrieve the woman, Masami had been placed in direct contact with learning how to connect with Ichigo once more.

By reuniting with Ichigo, she would be washed up into the storm of Kisuke's training to regain Ichigo's power, the ex-captain would surely be able to sense the overwhelming potential within Masami and be unable to resist the temptation to bring out her true strength and nature, to break the façade of her never ending smile. To reveal the fallen angel within.

Such delicious prospects and so long since their first encounter, though he knew she would never remember without his direct interference with her memories. Aizen found his very being abuzz with greedy delight. Finally, his discovery of her and his actions that day would finally bear fruit.

"Have the precipice world report made known, brandish her a traitor and let us see my desires begin to unfold"

"As you wish, captain Aizen"

* * *

How long had she sat here? How long had it been since her eyes dared to move from the young boy upon the futon, a girl by his side as she seemed absorbed in the task of healing him, an orange sphere of light seeming to encase him as each wound seemed to slowly heal before her eyes.

Orihime Inoui. Such a strange girl she seemed to be. When she had arrived, she had not been shy about meeting Masami's gaze, though she knew it was more from ignorance than courage. Such purity had lay within, such love for her friends and, more than any other, for Ichigo.

"Kisuke told me that you're an old friend of Ichigo's, Masami. Is that true?"

Orihime still seemed completely focused on Ichigo as she spoke, yet Masami felt as though the young girl was looking directly at her, sadness in her voice cutting like a knife to Masami's heart. Why hadn't she arrived sooner, why did this young girl have to know the pain of loss or come close to it?

"Yes… I was a spirit in the human world nearly a decade ago, Ichigo met me when he was a young child. He'd come to speak with me every day until I was finally able to pass on to the soul society. He saved me from my loneliness when I thought I would be lost to oblivion forever"

"Then… I'm sure that when he wakes up, he won't want to see you looking so sad and lost after so long apart"

Masami winced, unsure of how to take Orihime's bold words. How could she know without even trying? Shaking her head, she pushed the though from her head and placed the smile back upon her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry for that"

"You shouldn't force a smile either… You might think you're hiding your feelings well and it might appear like it works perfectly on those who don't want to understand your pain, but I can see right through it. You even managed to convince yourself that you were happy, but I can see your loneliness, see your pain just by looking into your eyes… They're just like mine were when my brother died. Kisuke told me that, when you look into a person's eyes, you're able to see whether they are telling the truth or a lie, whether their intentions are good or evil and whether they have known true pain or pure happiness. I'm not afraid to let you see the secrets of my soul because I want you to know that I understand how you feel, that you don't have to hide anymore"

A sharp pain shot through her heart as Masami clutched her fists and bowed her head. So this girl, who seemed so innocent, knew the pain and sorrow of loss as well? And yet, Orihime's smile was filled with honesty, her eyes were filled with sincerity to back up her words. How had she been able to come through such grief as losing her brother when Masami still wallowed in denial and fear for her own past?

"You're right Orihime. I've been faking a smile to hide my feelings for a long time… But, unlike you, I can't face my demons quite yet. My closet is filled with skeletons that scream with the pain that I've ignored, cry with the sorrow that I have refused to acknowledge… My light is only a flickering flame in comparison to the true abyss that is my shadow"

Orihime watched as the young soul reaper stood and began to leave the room, her head hung as Orihime clutched her hand to her chest as an overwhelming surge of grief passed through her heart. Was it Masami who had caused that feeling? Why did it feel like only a portion of what the woman was truly feeling within her own heart?

"Kisuke said that she was referred to as an angel in the soul society, so why do I feel like her wings were stolen long ago?"


	7. Chapter 7

The air was tense as twelve sets of eyes looked upon the head captain, so thick it could have been cleaved with a zanpac-to. Could what he had said be true? Surely she would not be so rash, so foolish?

"But Head Captain, surely sixth seat Hoshigumo would not stoop to such lows as to become a traitor. She has shown nothing but devotion to her role, been nothing short of outstanding in her ethic and motivation. There must be some mistake in the report"

Ukitake didn't wish to believe that she would turn her back on the soul society for the sake of a single human boy. This Ichigo Kurosaki, what power could he hold over her that would draw her away so suddenly. His heart clenched slightly at the thought that maybe it was a bond from her previous life. He had been looking forward to teaching her to yield her zanpac-to, helping her reach full potential and, though slightly optimistic, getting to know the snowy haired angel that could see beyond what others wished. How swiftly reality could appear to rip away his plans.

"Captain Ukitake, the Head Captain has shown conclusive proof that My former sixth seat has deserted the soul society in favour of a lost cause. The precipice world report states clearly that she made an unauthorised visit to the world of the living and has yet to return. Not only that but she has completely masked her spirit energy to prevent her discovery. This is not the act of an innocent individual"

In comparison to the heart felt pleas of Ukitake, Byakuya's voice rang cold as he stated the facts that the other captain did not wish to acknowledge. Behind his mask, Byakuya was almost as hurt as the other. Had her honeyed voice and graceful smile been a lie all along? How could she have thrown her life to the lions in favour of a boy who would be dead in a matter of days? Had she forsaken the brother she searched for so desperately?

"Enough! It is clear to see that sixth seat Hoshigumo is a traitor and will be treated accordingly. Scouts will be sent out to track her movements and then a team will be sent to retrieve her for sentencing… This Captains meeting is dismissed"

Both captains watched as the others vacated the room, their minds in separate turmoil. Neither had seen this coming, the woman with an exemplary record, her honour never in question, their hearts hers for the taking.

* * *

"Masami, please. You must train, you cannot simply sit here waiting for Ichigo to awaken"

Her eyes were glazed over as she heard the words of urahara. She couldn't leave him. Not again. She wanted to be there when he opened his eyes, she wanted to be the first he saw. Her beloved Ichigo, how she wished she had been there to protect him, what would his mother be thinking now? Worrying for her little boy after nearly a week since the attack from her captain and lieutenant.

"You don't understand… I left him once before, I haven't seen him in a decade… there is no place more important for me to be than here, right now… Ichigo reminds me so much of Hiroki, and I want to know that I can send him home safely to his family… to his mother"

There was silence as Urahara and Orihime shared a saddened look. Masami didn't know, didn't know that Masaki had long since passed. She failed to see their expressions, intent only on Ichigo as she checked his temperature and refreshed the cloth on his forehead making Orihime smile a little. She really was like an older sister.

Urahara sighed, resorting to the only thing he thought could move the woman away.

"Masami, as much as you care for Ichigo, you are no good to him in your current state. Those you would face back in the soul society would kill you without a second thought and then you would be useless to Ichigo. Your goal is to help him, but by sitting here, you are nothing more than a hindrance. Do you understand?"

Masami frowned, feeling her heart clench in pain. Kisuke was right, without training she would never be any help for Ichigo, she'd die within the first battle and she'd never see him save his friend. Clasping his hand within her own briefly, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead as she stood and turned to both Kisuke and Orihime, a serious gleam within her eye.

"Fine… I am placing my life in your hands to train me to the best of both of our abilities"

With that, she unsheathed both Marisha-ten and Kage no Joou and held them by her side, pure white and midnight black. Orihime shivered slightly as she seemed drawn to the black blade, all memories of her brother resurfacing, all the pain and sadness she had known coming to the front of her mind as something so much stronger hit her. Could it be Masami's own feelings? What had coursed such negativity in the woman?

Urahara could only smile as he felt the raw spirit energy, the power that emitted from both blades now that they were together. He could see it now, Masami Hoshigumo was so much more than she had allowed others to see.

* * *

He watched as she sat opposite him, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She was close to the point of perfect meditation, where she would be able to reach her zanpac-to spirits and begin the process of fully connecting with Kage No Joou, finally releasing her full potential and one day moving towards the goal of Bankai. He could only smile at the thought, her Bankai would be beyond what any had seen, fearsome and beautiful. He hoped he would be there to see it in action.

Masami could feel her heart rate drop as she focused on the connection, could feel the air around her become still as the sound of her own breathing soothed her further. This was the first step of her training, her chance to truly connect with Kage No Joou before learning how to yield both she and her sister together.

 **"You truly wish to yield my blade? After so long of shunning me?"**

The voice that Masami heard was nothing like what she had become used too when dealing with the shadow of Marisha-Ten. It was unsure, scared and so very clearly hurt by her past rejections, Masami hated to hear such emotion in the spirits voice, why had she been so vain, so cruel?

"Kage No Joou… If you will allow me, then I will fight alongside you with pride. I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you, for my own pride and safety. I was too scared to face the truth, but no longer. If you will accept me, then we will go to battle together, with the moon at our back"

There was silence for a moment as the spirit took a step closer and faced the woman before her, head bowed in repent and fully accepting of whatever choice she made. There was nothing Kage No Joou wouldn't give to finally fight alongside both her sister and wielder. But before she could do that, she had to know one thing first.

 **"I will accept your apology… But first, you must speak of what happened that night, only then will I allow my power to you, only then will I know you are ready. Masami, you have lived too long in a lie, your smile will never be true and the light you bring will never be as bright until you face your demons and speak of what he did to you, of what you lost that day"**

She watched as Masami could only nod, could feel the fear the other was fighting as she lifted her head and found all her courage to speak her next words.

"I promise… I will speak, but it must be to Ichigo first. I promised to him as a child that I would tell him of my death when he was older. He is old enough now for the truth… Of the night Hiroki shot me"


End file.
